


Mr. ?

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike turned around to see the person calling him by his old name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. ?

„Mr. Huttlestone?“ standing still for a second, Mike turned around to see the person calling him by his old name. It was one of his students back in his teacher days.

Next to him, Ben tried to suppress a laughter but couldn’t which was why he pressed his face in Mike’s upper arm, hiding himself while shaking with the laughter.

“Oh hello, Vivian!” Mike said, shoving his husband away slightly, but still kept his arm around his waist. Ben chuckled and went silent next to him before he turned to the young woman with a smile on his face.

“It's not Huttlestone anymore. It's Ebbrell now.” Mike told her, reminding how often he had to say that 2 years ago when they were freshly married, smiling dreamily at Ben who had blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Oh.. ohhh.” Vivian sounded, looking at the two of them before also grinning brightly.

“How nice. It was good to see you Mr. Ebbrell.” She reached out to shake his hand and Mike returned the strong handshake.

“It was a pleasure my dear.”

She walked away, still grinning and with her phone out.

“She's probably telling everyone now.” Ben said, pulling Mike along to get him walking again.

“The more the better.” Mike said, leaning down to kiss Ben.

“Mr. Ebbrell.” Both of them turned around, seeing Vivian jogging up to them.

“You both will come to the school's class reunion next month, right?” She asked, out of breath.

“Actually yes.“ Mike said proudly.

“Then I have to change the name tags.” She shook her head, mumbling under her breath a “Two Ebbrell’s then.” And vanished once again.

They couldn’t hold back their laughter then, they didn’t even try.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
